Usuario:EmperorDedede
''¡Bienvenido! ¡Hola, soy EmperorDedede! Un simple usuario más al que le gusta DEATH BATTLE! y que le encanta editar en las wikis, también me gusta hacer miniaturas, si quieres siempre puedes pedirme una (Si estoy activo claro xd), y si tienes algún problema sientete libre de comunicarmelo en mi muro. '''Estatus: Activo' ''Estadísticas'' Sketch-1576321766254.png|Temporada 6 Voto para esta batalla: Black Canary Récord de Victorias/Derrotas: 70 Victorias, 43 Derrotas ''Ideas Soñadas'' Punishing the Law (Dedede).png|'Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel X 2000 AD)' Esto me costo una hora... UNA HORA (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn (Marvel X Image) Hasta luego Vaquero (Dedede).png|Jesse McCree VS Erron Black (Overwatch X Mortal Kombat) Hey Beter, Si Homer Simpson de los Simpsons? (Dedede).png|Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin (Los Simpson X Padre de Familia) General Grievous VS Metallo (Dedede).png|General Grievous VS Metallo (Star Wars X DC Comics) Mejor Batalla de la historia gg (Dedede).png|Dr. Maligno VS Casco Oscuro (Austin Powers X Spaceballs) How to not invade the Earth (Dedede).png|Zim VS Marvin (Invasor Zim X Looney Tunes) Akame VS Killua (Dedede).png|Akame VS Killua (Akame Ga Kill! X Hunter × Hunter) Feos Jobutas (Dedede).png|Predator VS Arbiter (Depredador X Halo) Bendy VS Springtrap (Dedede).png|Bendy VS Springtrap (Bendy and the Ink Machine X Five Nights At Freddy's) Niños no consuman drogas del miedo (Dedede).png|Espantapájaros VS Mysterio (Marvel X DC Comics) Mejor que cualquier batalla de Kaneki o Masane (Dedede).png|Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki (Witchblade X Tokyo Ghoul) Acertijo VS Layton (Dedede).png|El Acertijo VS Profesor Layton (DC Comics X Level-5) Hora de Vaguear (Dedede).png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby (Hora de Aventuras X Historias Corrientes) Spider-Man VS Juri Han (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS Juri Han (Marvel X Street Fighter) Sketch-1564073036765.png|Jacket VS CJ (Hotline Miami X Grand Theft Auto) Pato Donald VS Pato Lucas (Dedede).png|Pato Donald VS Pato Lucas (Disney X Warner Bros.) Faunus Waifu Yeets and that make this matchup godly (Dedede).png|Blake VS Mikasa (RWBY X Attack on Titan) Red Winter.png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (DC Comics X Marvel) Tios Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|Samus Aran VS Master Chief (Metroid X Halo) Bane VS Kingpin (Dedede).png|Bane VS Kingpin (DC Comics X Marvel) Soy el unico que piensa que Shao Kahn gana, ok (Dedede).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Piromaniacos (Dedede).png|The Pyro VS Luciérnaga (Team Fortress 2 X DC Comics) Danger by Thunder (Dedede).png|Capitán Man VS Thunderman (Henry Danger X Los Thundermans) Voy a cazar a este hombre (Dedede).png|Piccolo VS Detective Marciano (Dragon Ball X DC Comics) Greninja VS Espio (Dedede).png|Greninja VS Espio (Pokémon X Sonic the Hedgehog) Policias Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Nova (DC Comics X Marvel) No puedo dejarte hacer eso Kano 2 (Dedede).png|Wolf VS Kano (Star Fox X Mortal Kombat) Soldados en Crysis (Dedede).png|Soldier 76 VS Prophet (Overwatch X Crysis) Mecha Lolis (Dedede).png|Peni Parker VS D.Va (Marvel X Overwatch) Very Scary (Dedede).png|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers (Viernes 13 X Halloween) Clones xD (Dedede).png|Decapre VS Mileena (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Deathstroke VS Taskmaster (Dedede).png|Deathstroke VS Taskmaster (DC Comics X Marvel) No se las conexiones lol (Dedede).png|Ann VS Nami (Persona X One Piece) Ice Lolis (Dedede).png|Kula VS Cirno (King of Fighters X Touhou Project) Water Waifus (Dedede).png|Katara VS Juvia (Avatar X Fairy Tail) Tentaculos congelados (Dedede).png|Mr. Freeze VS Doctor Octopus (DC Comics X Marvel) Goomba VS Koopa 2 (Dedede).png|Goomba VS Koopa 2 Quan Cha VS Mepfailes (Dedede).png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles (Mortal Kombat X Sonic the Hedgehog) We are Number Wan 2 (Dedede).png|Robbie Rotten VS Waluigi (Lazy Town X Super Mario Bros.) Violencia caricaturesca (Dedede).png|Cuphead VS Peacock (Cuphead X Skullgirls) Skadoshaa (Dedede).png|Po VS Iron Fist (Kung Fu Panda X Marvel) Mickey vs Bugs pero sin las líneas del fondo (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (Disney X Warner Bros.) GUILE THEME INTENSIFIES (Dedede).png|Guile VS Jax (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Beerus VS Arceus (Dedede).png|Beerus VS Arceus (Dragon Ball Super X Pokémon) sketch-1573322915576.png|Goku Black VS Flash Reverso (Dragon Ball Super X DC Comics) Edgiest Creations (Dedede).png|Shadow VS Bass (SEGA X Capcom) Las Waifus no son reales (Dedede).png|Monika VS .GIFfany (Doki Doki Literature Club X Gravity Falls) Humanity is not gone but still (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS El Patriota (Brightburn X The Boys) MORTAL KOMBAAAAAT (Dedede).png|Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale Waifus Rosas (Dedede).png|Videl VS Ochako Uraraka (Dragon Ball X My Hero Academia) Jioto Waifu vs Jioto Ex Waifu (Dedede).png|Makoto VS Medaka (Persona X Medaka Box) Cuatro Brazos xd V2 (Dedede).png|Goro VS Machamp (Mortal Kombat X Pokémon) Gatos y Esponjas (Dedede).png|Bob Esponja VS Gumball (Nickelodeon X Cartoon Network) Malo hasta los huesos (Dedede).png|Gru VS Megamind (Gru: Mi Villano Favorito X Megamind) Black Canary VS Sindel (Dedede).jpg|Canario Negro VS Sindel (DC Comics X Mortal Kombat) Do you like Fortnite yeah i like fortnite swish swish (Dedede).png|Jonesy VS The Player (Fortnite X PUBG) Brocoli VS Juggs (Dedede).png|Broly VS Juggernaut (Dragon Ball Super X Marvel) Guts VS Doomguy (Dedede).png|Guts VS Doomguy (Berserk X DOOM) RareWare VS Naughty Dog (Dedede).png|Banjo VS Crash (Rare X Activision) Robo Nenas (Dedede).png|Noel Vermillion VS Aigis (BlazBlue X Persona) Sketch-1567854352385.png|Yoko VS Mine (Gurren Lagann X Akame Ga Kill!) Fusiones chidas (Dedede).png|Ultron Sigma VS Dark Kahn (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite X Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) ''Ideas de DBX Soñadas'' ' Sonic VS Spyro DBX (Dedede).png|Sonic VS Spyro (SEGA X Activision) ' Green Lantern VS Captain Marvel DBX (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Captain Marvel (DC Comics X Marvel) Mario VS Bomberman DBX (Dedede).png|Mario VS Bomberman (Nintendo X Konami) Knuckles VS Proto Man DBX (Dedede).png|Knuckles VS Proto Man (Sonic the Hedgehog X Mega Man) Joker VS Green Goblin DBX (Dedede).png|Joker VS Duende Verde (DC Comics X Marvel) DBX Aang VS Captain Planet (Dedede).png|Aang VS Capitán Planeta (Avatar X Captain Planet) Mewtwo VS Silver DBX (Dedede).png|Mewtwo VS Silver (Pokémon X Sonic the Hedgehog) Jacket VS John Wick DBX (Dedede).png|Jacket VS John Wick (Hotline Miami X Thunder Road) DBX Wario VS Lobo (Dedede).png|Wario VS Lobo (Super Mario Bros. X DC Comics) DBX Broly VS Asura (Dedede).png|Broly VS Asura (Dragon Ball Super X Asura's Wrath) Danny Phantom VS Ben 10 DBX (Dedede).png|Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson (Nickelodeon X Cartoon Network) DBX Bayonetta VS Tracer (Dedede).png|Bayonetta VS Tracer (SEGA X Blizzard) DBX Scourge VS Reverse-Flash (Dedede).png|Scourge VS Reverse-Flash (Archie Sonic X DC Comics) Dormammu VS Dr. Fate DBX (Dedede).png|Dormammu VS Doctor Fate (Marvel X DC Comics) ''Top 10 DEATH BATTLEs Favoritas'' Batman VS Spiderman.jpg|10) Batman VS Spider-Man Dante vs Bayonetta.jpg|9) Dante VS Bayonetta 1optimusvsgundam.png|8) Optimus Prime VS Gundam Goku VS Superman.jpg|7) Goku VS Superman Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom.jpg|6) Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom Terminator VS RoboCop.jpg|5) Terminator VS RoboCop Mario VS Sonic (2018).jpg|4) Mario VS Sonic (2018) Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon.jpg|3) Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Ganovania.jpg|2) Ganondorf VS Dracula Deadpool VS Mask.jpg|1) Deadpool VS Mask ''Otras DEATH BATTLEs Que Me Gustaron'' |-|Temporada 1= Akuma VS Shang Tsung.jpg|Akuma VS Shang Tsung (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Goomba VS Koopa Troopa.jpg|Goomba VS Koopa Kratos VS Spawn.jpg|Kratos VS Spawn (God of War X Image) Vegeta VS Shadow.jpg|Vegeta VS Shadow (Dragon Ball X Sonic the Hedgehog) Luke VS Potter.jpg|Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter (Star Wars X Harry Potter) Master Chief VS Doomguy.jpg|Master Chief VS Doomguy (Halo X DOOM) Eggman VS Wily.jpg|Eggman VS Wily (Sonic the Hedgehog X Mega Man) Zelda VS Peach.jpg|Zelda VS Peach (The Legend of Zelda X Super Mario Bros.) Thor VS Raiden.jpg|Thor VS Raiden (Marvel X Mortal Kombat) Link VS Cloud.jpg|Link VS Cloud (The Legend of Zelda X Final Fantasy VII) |-|Temporada 2= He-Man_VS_Lion-O.jpg|He-Man VS Lion-O (He-Man y los Amos del Universo X Thundercats) Shao Khan VS M. Bison.jpg|Shao Kahn VS M. Bison (Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter) Ivy VS Orchid.jpg|Ivy VS Orchid (Soul Calibur X Killer Instinct) Fox VS Bucky.jpg|Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare (Star Fox X Bucky O'Hare) Fulgore VS Sektor.jpg|Fulgore VS Sektor (Killer Instinct X Mortal Kombat) Godzilla VS Gamera.jpg|Godzilla VS Gamera Batman VS Captain America.jpg|Batman VS Captain America (DC Comics X Marvel) Ryu VS Scorpion.jpg|Ryu VS Scorpion (Street Figher X Mortal Kombat) Deadpool VS Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool VS Deathstroke (Marvel X DC Comics) Kirby vs Buu.jpg|Kirby VS Majin Buu (Kirby X Dragon Ball Z) Gaara VS Toph.jpg|Gaara VS Toph (Naruto X Avatar) Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED.jpg|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (REMASTERED) Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro.jpg|Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Guts VS Nightmare.jpg|Guts VS Nightmare (Berserk X Soul Calibur) Iron Man VS Lex Luthor Official.jpg|Iron Man VS Lex Luthor (Marvel X DC Comics) Snake VS Fisher.jpg|Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher (Metal Gear X Splinter Cell) Goku VS Superman 2.jpg|Goku VS Superman 2 (Dragon Ball X DC Comics) ExpandDongVSKnuckles.jpg|Donkey Kong VS Knuckles (Nintendo X SEGA) Wolvy VS Raiden Screwattack.jpg|Wolverine VS Raiden (Marvel X Metal Gear) Hercule VS Dan Thumbnail.jpg|Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (Dragon Ball X Street Fighter) Yang VS Tifa.jpg|Yang VS Tifa (RWBY X Final Fantasy VII) |-|Temporada 3= R&C VS J&D Real Thumbnail.jpg|Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter The Flash VS Quicksilver .jpeg|The Flash VS Quicksilver (DC Comics X Marvel) Joker VS Sweet Tooth (ScrewAttack).jpg|Joker VS Sweet Tooth (DC Comics X Twisted Metal) MVSS.jpg|Mewtwo VS Shadow (Pokémon X Sonic the Hedgehog) MetaVSCarolina.jpg|Meta VS Carolina CammyVSSonyaOfficial.jpg|Cammy VS Sonya (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Official.jpg|Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers (Sonic the Hedgehog X Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) Hulk VS Doomsday Official.jpg|Hulk VS Doomsday (Marvel X DC Comics) Zoro VS Erza Official.jpg|Zoro VS Erza (One Piece X Fairy Tail) |-|Temporada 4= 2056984-1488209621129-DB 073b.jpg|Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (Disney X Yacht Club Games) 2056984-1490200102793-DB 074 2.jpg|Venom VS Bane (Marvel X DC Comics) Megazord VS Voltron (Official).jpg|Power Rangers VS Voltron Sub .jpg|Sub-Zero VS Glacius (Mortal Kombat X Killer Instinct) Metal Sonic VS Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic VS Zero (Sonic the Hedgehog X Mega Man) Balrog VS TJ Combo (Official).jpg|Balrog VS T.J. Combo (Street Fighter X Killer Instinct) Shredder VS Silver Samurai OF.jpg|Shredder VS Silver Samurai (TMNT X Marvel) McGruffVsSmokey.jpg|Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog (United States Forest Service X National Crime Prevention Council) Thor Wonder.jpeg|Thor VS Wonder Woman (Marvel X DC Comics) BatmanBeyondVSSpiderman2099.jpg|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (DC Comics X Marvel) Sephiroth VS Vergil (Official).jpg|Sephiroth VS Vergil (Final Fantasy VII X Devil May Cry) |-|Temporada 5= b ''DEATH BATTLEs Que No Me Gustaron'' RogueVSWonderWoman.jpg|Muy mal animado e incorrecto Yoshi VS Riptor.jpg|Estuvo muy mal animado, los chistes no hacían gracia y era un Super Pisotón ''Sueños Hechos Realidad'' Mario VS Sonic.jpg|Mario VS Sonic (2011) (Nintendo X SEGA) Master Chief VS Doomguy.jpg|Master Chief VS Doomguy (Halo X DOOM) Batman VS Spiderman.jpg|Batman VS Spider-Man (DC Comics X Marvel) Goku VS Superman.jpg|Goku VS Superman (Dragon Ball X DC Comics) He-Man VS Lion-O.jpg|He-Man VS Lion-O (He-Man y los Masters del Universo X Thundercats) Terminator VS RoboCop.jpg|Terminator VS RoboCop Luigi VS Tails Official.jpg|Luigi VS Tails (Super Mario Bros. X Sonic the Hedgehog) Godzilla VS Gamera.jpg|Godzilla VS Gamera Ryu VS Scorpion.jpg|Ryu VS Scorpion (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Deadpool VS Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool VS Deathstroke (Marvel X DC Comics) Snake VS Fisher.jpg|Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher (Metal Gear X Splinter Cell) Hercule VS Dan Thumbnail.jpg|Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (Dragon Ball X Street Fighter) GA VS HE.jpg|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (DC Comics X Marvel) Pokemon VS Digimon.jpg|Pokémon VS Digimon The Flash VS Quicksilver .jpeg|Flash VS Quicksilver (DC Comics X Marvel) Tracer VS Scout Official thumbnail.jpg|Tracer VS Scout (Overwatch X Team Fortress 2) Power Rangers VS Voltron Force.jpg|Power Rangers VS Voltron Natsu VS Ace (Official).jpg|Natsu VS Ace (Fairy Tail X One Piece) Lucario VS Renamon Official.jpg|Lucario VS Renamon (Pokémon X Digimon) Thor Wonder.jpeg|Thor VS Wonder Woman (Marvel X DC Comics) BatmanBeyondVSSpiderman2099.jpg|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (DC Comics X Marvel) Shrine-s320180204-18-jx8zdo.jpg|Black Panther VS Batman (Marvel X DC Comics) Crash VS Spyro offic.jpg|Crash VS Spyro Sora vs pit sa updated.png|Sora VS Pit (Kingdom Hearts X Kid Icarus) Strange VS Fate offivial.jpg|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate (Marvel X DC Comics) Df QWTgUwAAqT8A.jpg large.jpg|Ryu VS Jin (Street Fighter X Tekken) Nightwing VS Daredeviloff.jpg|Nightwing VS Daredevil (DC Comics X Marvel) MarioVSSonic (2018) (2).jpg|Mario VS Sonic (2018) (Nintendo X SEGA) 11262018roshivsjiraiyathumbnail.png|Roshi VS Jiraiya (Dragon Ball X Naruto) 12172018thanosvsdarkseidthumbnail.png|Thanos VS Darkseid (Marvel X DC Comics) Aquaman VS Namor off.jpg|Aquaman VS Namor (DC Comics X Marvel) Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla DB.jpg|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla (Power Rangers X Godzilla) Sasuke VS Hiei DB.jpg|Sasuke VS Hiei (Naruto X Yu Yu Yakusho) Ganovania.jpg|Ganondorf VS Dracula (The Legend of Zelda X Castlevania) Mob_Tatsu_real.jpg|Mob VS Tatsumaki (Mob Psycho 100 X One-Punch Man) ''Personajes Favoritos'' |-|Temporada 1= Boba Fett (Dedede).png|Boba Fett Samus Aran (Dedede).png|Samus Aran Akuma (Dedede).png|Akuma Shang Tsung (Dedede).png|Shang Tsung Wonder Woman (Dedede).png|Wonder Woman Goomba (Dedede).png|Goomba Koopa (Dedede).png|Koopa Zangief (Dedede).png|Zangief Leonardo (Dedede).png|Leonardo Donatello (Dedede).png|Donatello Michelangelo (Dedede).png|Michelangelo Raphael (Dedede).png|Raphael Yoshi (Dedede).png|Yoshi Felicia (Dedede).png|Felicia Kratos (Dedede).png|Kratos Spawn (Dedede).jpg|Spawn Bomberman (Dedede).png|Bomberman Vegeta (Dedede).png|Vegeta Mario (Dedede).png|Mario |-|Temporada 2= He-Man (Dedede).png|He-Man